


4) Nighttime Meander

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: Night watch with Cassandra
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	4) Nighttime Meander

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short one. It doesn't really forward the story much so I doubt I'll add it to the main Singer of Magic fic.

**Prompt** : "I know you didn't ask for this."

==

It was my first night on watch with Cassandra. To be honest, I was a little nervous. I'd had watch with both Varric and Solas, with varying success, but this was as close to alone with the Seeker as I'd been since I'd stabilized the Breach. I wasn't sure what to expect from her, she'd gone from convinced I was the culprit, to leading us along like puppies in just a few days.

After everyone was finished eating, Varric rinsed out the bowls, then turned in with a wave. Solas followed shortly after, leaving just me and Cassandra to stare into the night.

She was resting with her back against a log, her sword close at hand.

"So..." I floundered, trying to find something to fill the silence with. "It's a real nice night for an evening, right?" I said brightly.

Cassandra grunted. "I see Varric has been telling you his Tales of the Champions."

I glanced at the sleeping forms by the fire. "No, not much. I already knew most of it," I replied.

"Oh? Was your clan from the Free Marches?"

"Never been," I said, shaking my head.

One eyebrow raised, she said, "One day you'll have to tell me exactly where you're really from." I didn't answer, not knowing how I could possibly respond, and silence settled between us.

Cassandra's voice broke through my thoughts. "I know you didn't ask for any of this," she said quietly. "But thank you, for trying so hard to help."

Embarrassed, I waved away her thanks. "What else could I do? There's no running away from **that** ," I pointed to the Breach.

"True," she admitted, "but that wouldn't have stopped many people from trying."

"Point." I shrugged. "But it's still not as big a deal as you make it."

"Perhaps, in this, we should agree to disagree." She shifted slightly, then carefully said, "If you care to, you could always pass the time with a story or two."

I turned my head to make sure my smile was hidden by the darkness. "Sure. Just give me a moment to pick one."


End file.
